t_and_j_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
E.B.
"You're gonna have to try harder than that!" - Ebison Brandoff Ebison Brandoff(Often referred to as E.B.) the arch nemesis of Tyler Huff and the leader of the Evil Side. Personality E.B. has been shown to be very confident and egotistical, even going so far as to ignore his partner, J.K., when he suggests a plan. He often plots to take over the world, and rule over it with an iron fist. Tyler and the rest of the Good Side always foil his plans, however, making him very salty. E.B., along with J.K., runs a failing comic business as a ruse so that he can have a place to plot world domination. He tends to use his powers to get his way, such as using photon blasts to stop enemies, or placing people in stasis if they prove to be a threat to his plans. He is almost immune to understanding irony, as he thinks in a "logical" way(to him, anyway). He doesn't do anything recreational because of his way of thinking, and spends all his time planning. Background Ebison wasn't always evil. He used to be a normal person, and it was J.K. who was evil. One day back in 2010, Tyler came in and tried applying for a job at the comic studio, only to be chased out by a very irate J.K. E.B. didn't take too kindly to this, and quickly grew so angry that he unintentionally absorbed some of J.K.'s evil, becoming a human/demon hybrid in the process. The amount of energy fed into his body from him absorbing some of J.K.'s photon caused his hair to catch on fire, as excess energy left through his scalp. His hair then became the centerpiece to his power, growing in size as his becomes more powerful. Fate Due to the photon, he could always regenerate, even after death and effectively reanimate himself to continue wreaking havoc on Corbin, and the rest of the world. After being temporarily killed after a brainwashing machine exploded, destroying his comic studios building and killing J.K. for good, he reanimated and went after the people who "killed" him in the first place: The Good Side. He gathered what little Minions that he had left and launched a siege on T and J Studios. A major battle resulted, Joe was injured while taking one of the minions down, pissing E.B. off and causing him to zap Joe, knocking him unconscious. Tyler then ran for the armory, in order to get his secret weapon to defeat E.B. He shot a deadly photon blast at Tyler, but it was absorbed by Roy instead.Tyler managed to activate the secret weapon, which was an Anti-Photon Power Suit. Tyler suited up and ran for E.B. He fired a photon blast at him, only to be shocked when it bounced off of Tyler's suit, allowing Tyler to land a damaging punch on E.B. Tyler stopped to taunt E.B., saying that he "should have stayed dead". This allowed E.B. to fire a powerful blast at Tyler, knocking him back and stunning him. Roy managed to shoot E.B. with his anti-photon blaster, shutting down his photon core and subsequently killing him. Trivia * Ebison was based off of Ember McClain from Danny Phantom, and in early iterations, he sported a guitar that fired sonic musical notes. * Ebison is also partially based off of Plankton from the SpongeBob SquarePants TV series * Ebison's body started to age by one year every 4 decades after he turned 18 in 1908, making him technically 22 when he died in May of 2015.